Dr. Cain
Dr. Cain (Dr. ケイン, Dr. Cain?) is a character from the Mega Man X series. Profile Dr. Cain is the scientist and archaeologist who found Mega Man X on April 14th, 21XX. X was in a capsule buried deep underground in the abandoned warehouse of Dr. Light's ruined lab. He based the Reploids on X's design, creating the first on November 22nd. As Cain couldn't fully understand X's design, and the Reploids didn't have a diagnostic like X, the Reploids could have problems and started to become "Mavericks" (Irregulars). The Maverick Hunters were founded to counter the Mavericks. Sigma, Dr. Cain's most advanced creation, became the leader of the Maverick Hunters, and subsequently leader of the Mavericks. Cain Labs also created Dr. Doppler and the Repliforce. Dr. Cain is not mentioned again after Mega Man X4, so it's assumed he died of old age or by other reasons. In The Day of Σ, an unlockable movie in Maverick Hunter X, Cain has a life support to extend his life, with four tubes connected in his back. He was caught in an explosion of missiles that Sigma launched. It is possible that he was meant to be dead in the new continuity that the remake would have established, but this never came to fruition. Dialogues 'Mega Man X3' *'X:' Any problems Dr. Cain? *'Dr. Cain:' I pulled some memory chips from the Mavericks controlled by Dr. Doppler. I analyzed them and found out that Dr. Doppler is trying to create a powerful new Battle Body by collecting the "special abilities" from the latest breed of Reploids. *'X:' Battle Body...? *'Dr. Cain:' First I thought Dr. Doppler was trying to create it for himself. But the information indicates that he will not be able to interface with it, so it must be for someone else. *'X:' Sigma!? *'Zero:' Can he still be alive?? *'Dr. Cain:' A hidden laboratory has been pinpointed found at Point D. All indications are that it is Dr. Doppler's secret lab. You need to get there immediately. *'X:' On my way...... *'Zero:' It's time I put an end to Sigma for good! 'The Day of Σ' *'Dr. Cain:' There's been a lot of action around here lately. *'Sigma:' Yes Dr. Cain. Maverick crime has been steadily increasing. Even giant mechaniloids have begun to run amok. *'Dr. Cain:' Hmm... And how is X doing? *'Sigma:' As far as his judgment and abilities on the battlefield are concerned, he has shown tremendous promise. However, he tends to hesitate when the situation calls for decisive action. *'Dr. Cain:' He worries too much. Of course... that is his greatest feature, and the source of his potential. Sigma... You don't have that problem at all. When I found that robot, X, sealed away so long ago, I utilized his design concept to give birth to you Reploids. Reploids have the ability to think and act on their own - just like human beings. But the only one who seems to worry and fret so deeply is X. That is the source of his great potential. *'Sigma:' His worrying shows potential? It's not a weakness? *'Dr. Cain:' Hmmhmmhmm... Well, I suppose it might be, under normal circumstances, but in this case, it could be the beginning of a new connection between robots and humans. Of course, we don't know yet if that potential will be a wellspring of hope, or usher in an era of utter chaos. *'Dr. Cain:' I've extended my life as long as possible to see it all play out, but it looks like I won't be around long enough now... Category:Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters